


Coffee? No Thanks.

by jiseullgi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, JENLOUS!!!!, LIGHT angst. or is it?, Sloooow burn, fluff???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiseullgi/pseuds/jiseullgi
Summary: Jisoo, a born romantic, tries to woo her dates by buying them drinks based on their personality.But unfortunately gets turned down every time.So she gives every drink to her best friend, Jennie.OR Jisoo tries dating again to shrug off the feelings she have for Jennie, but eventually fails.





	1. Caramel Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is originally posted on my twitter, just wanted to post it here.
> 
> Buckle up your seat belts, they're both oblivious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Caramel Macchiato–sweet but a bit strong???? Ew, you suck Jisoo."

 

Jisoo is a very romantic person, a gay version of Ted Mosby as her best friend Jennie always say. Almost everyone in high school witnessed how far she exerts her effort to the girls she dated. From the daily flowers inside the locker on sophomore year, the candlelight dinner at the school rooftop on junior year, and to the grand proposal she pulled out on senior prom. 

So, it's not a surprise that she came up with a new  _gimmick_   (Jennie’s description  not hers )  to the girl she’s about to date tomorrow.  The 'bright' idea came to her mind one night while scrolling her feed, ' _RT if you can find your personality based on your favorite coffee.'_ was written in the post with an illustration of different coffees with the corresponding personalities. The fact that she likes-no scratch that- loves coffee also helps. It's the one thing that kept her going when she was in College, well aside from Jennie. 

" _All I'm saying is that maybe it's about time to stop that_ _gimmick_ _of yours, try remembering what happened to_ _the last ones."_ Jennie said on the other end of the line. 

" _Are you saying I'm a flop?"_  Jisoo replied and placed her and her date's drinks at the table. 

She’s seated at the window side of the coffee shop, her favorite spot.  

Well, Jennie’s favorite spot. It became her favorite too back when they were in college, one rainy Sunday when a grumpy Jennie got pissed at the occupied seats beside the window.  _You don’t get it, Chu._ Was what she said when  Jisoo  suggested to  just take a seat at the vacant ones  in the middle of the coffee shop.  _Then tell me, so I’ll understand._ She got a deep sigh as a reply.   Jisoo  was about to give a comfort speech when Jennie added,   _I_ _like it because it gives you a perfect_ _view of the busy city, but also separates you fro_ _m it._  

Jisoo smiled as she remembered what Jennie said. Completely forgetting the other girl is still on the line. 

 _"No, a sap maybe. B_ _ut a flop_ _,_ _no."_  

 _"You do realize you insulted and complimented me in one sentence, right?"_ Jisoo chuckled. 

 _"I do._ _Anyway, as much as I want to keep you company until your date arrives, I have to go. I have a meeting in 5 minutes."_  

 _" That's sad."_  

 _"Shut up. Call me later?"_  

 _"Sure, will do."_  

\-------- 

 _"Hi, is Jennie here?"_  

 _"Yes, Ms. Kim is_ _inside."_ Jennie's assistant answered with a smile. 

The girl is never a stranger in Jennie's office. You'd actually think she works there because of her daily visit.  

Jisoo knocked three times before opening the door, just to inform Jennie it's her. They came up with a signature knock since her best friend hates visitors in her office aside from her assistant and well Jisoo. 

 _"I heard you need_ _coffee?"_  She peaked. 

Jennie lifted her head, and the scrunch on her forehead automatically vanished when she saw Jisoo. 

 _"_ _Ohhhh_ _are you finally u_ _sing that mind-reading_ _shinanigan_ _you learned in c_ _ollege?"_ Jennie smirked. 

 _"How many times do I have to tell you that Psychology is not about mind-reading!?"_ Jisoo scoffed and handed Jennie the coffee. 

She laughed and took a sip while leaning back on her swivel chair. Jisoo plumped herself at the sofa near Jennie’s table and placed a pillow on top of her face. 

 _What a day._  

While Jisoo is busy spacing out, Jennie on the other hand is happily sipping her free drink. 

By the time she was finished, she removed the tissue around her drink and was about to throw it when she saw that there's something written on the other side. It was hard to read since the tissue was now completely wet, but knowing who's handwriting it was, she read it easily with no sweat. 

 _"I may have discovered_ _the purpose of your visit today."_  

Jisoo snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her best friend who's now grinning while raising her eyebrows up and down. She pursued her lips and looked up at the ceiling. 

 _"What's with the face? I'm here because my presence is not needed in the off-"_  

" _Caramel Macchiato–sweet but a bit strong????_ _Ew_ _, you suck_ _Jisoo_ _."_  

 _The tissue, right. Should've thrown it away. Stupid,_ _Jisoo_ _._  

Jennie stood up and walked to the sofa, lifted Jisoo's head to give her space to sit down and placed it on her lap. 

 _"I'm assuming the date didn't go well?"_ Jennie asked while playing with Jisoo's hair. 

 _"It went well, except for one small factor."_  

 _“The coffee_ _gimmick_ _.”_ They both said and laughed. 

The date did go well. The girl she dated was a natural charmer and an amazing person, she works as a design consultant on a company near Jisoo’s office, and volunteers in a shelter for strayed cats on her free days. They both shared common interests which led them to talk for hours. Everything went well, except for one thing: the coffee.  

 _Thank you, that’s very nice of you. But I prefer tea. Sorry._ Were the words the girl told her when Jisoo offered the Caramel macchiato.  

 _“She said that!? What’s her name again!?”_  

Her name was Bora. They were set up by her other best friend and office mate, Chaeyoung. She lives a few doors beside Chaeng. And according to her, is single and ready to mingle.  

 _“Bora? More like_ _boriiiiing_ _.”_  

 _“Oh shut up. You and Lisa insisted this.”_  

The suggestion was brought up last Friday, on their weekly dinner out with Jennie and Lisa. Of course, she whole-heartedly disagreed, as always. Jisoo is a long-term relationship kind of person after all. She may have taken a break when she entered college, but she still has the same stand about dating.  _Don’t be a killjoy, chu_  her cousin, Lisa said.  It  also  didn’ t help that  Chaeng pouted and said please. But   Jennie’s  _c’_ _mon chu! Loosen up a bit!_  made her say yes. Besides, maybe one date wouldn’t hurt. 

 _“I’m sorry, but to refresh your memory, Chaeng was the one who brought this up??_ _”_  

 _Your approval was what made me yes though._ Jisoo mumbled incoherently. 

 _“What did you say? Yah! Kim_ _Jisoo_ _! What did I tell you about mumbling???”_ She shouted, throwing a pillow at Jisoo who is now in front of Jennie’s mini refrigerator. 


	2. High on Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Jennie's caffeine intake.
> 
> Spoiler: She's just playing tetris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jennie's POV. You're getting more of her POV in the later chaps....actually you're only gonna get her POV.

Hi. This is Jennie. High on caffeine and close to dying because of palpitation Jennie. I'm guessing you know why, and you're correct. It's because of the caramel macchiato that girl Jisoo dated earlier rejected.  

It's 2 am already and here I am, eyes wide as an owl, heart beating like a teenager in love. But don't get me wrong, I'm not in love, not yet I guess.  

 _"Jennie? Why are you still up?"_ That's Lisa, Jisoo's cousin and my dearest friend. I met Lisa before Jisoo. Don't tell her I said this, but when I met Lisa she was all covered in mud because she fell on a tree while rescuing a kitty, but said kitty didn't like Lisa so they went out of balance. Hence, the mud. 

 _"Just finishing work."_  

 _"No you're not. You never bring home work related shits."_ She said then peeked at my laptop, and saw a now paused colorful game of tetris. Busted. 

 _"Care to explain?"_  

 _“I’m playing_ _tetris_ _, as you can see.”_  

 _“Yes, I have eyes.”_  

 _“An obvious observation, but good to know you’re aware.”_  

 _“Jennie.”_  

 _"_ _Ugh. Fine..._ _I may have consumed a venti sized coffee today."_  

 _"That's weird, you never drink coffee? Except..."_ Oh no. Her thinking face just appeared. Let me tell you a thing about Lisa, she may be a crackhead on most days but she's a genius. She knows what's up in just one look, especially on my case. I mean literally everything happening to me, involves Jisoo. 

 That thinking face is a warning that she knows what you've done. And after that face comes.... 

 _"Jennie Kim."_ Yeah, that. 

 _"In my defense, it was free! And I really neede_ _d_ _coffee earlier."_  

 _"But?"_ I told you she's good!! Ugh. 

 _"But she was supposed to give it to her date_ _but_ _got rejected. So she gave it to me."_  

 _"What did I tell you?"_  

 _"Learn to say no to Jisoo."_  

 _"And what did you do?"_  

 _"Exactly the opposite of what you said."_ If you all can just see me now, I look like a child being scolded because of eating candy, an irresistible one and my favorite, before lunch. Jisoo's the candy, in case you didn't catch that.  

 _"Jen, I know you still feel guilty about what happened. But you can't let the guilt haunt you forever, it's time you forgive yourself. Even if I already told you a hundred times that it's not your fault."_ You're all probably wondering why the hell is guilt eating me alive. Well, remember that Jisoo once had a grand proposal at our Senior Prom? That girl she proposed to.....that girl.....was me.  

 _Then why the fuck are you guilty Jennie??? Unless....._ Yes. I rejected her. Well no. Kind of. 

Jisoo's proposal was grand. Rose petals scattered forming a heart, her in the middle. Of course what do you expect, that's THE Jisoo Kim, the Ted Mosby of our time. 

 I already sensed something weird was gonna happen that day, my mom was all smiley at me at breakfast, I was even surprised she had breakfast with me that day. Roseanne was 10x cheery than her usual cheerful self. She kept talking about prom, fairytales and Disney princesses. And Lisa, oh god Lisa was the weirdest. All she did was stare at me all day and whenever I gave her a what-the-fuck-creep glare she just laughed and on lunch time she tapped my shoulder and said good luck. Jisoo was MIA that day, whatever, I thought maybe she's planning her grand proposal. 

 Oh boy little did I know that was gonna be me. 

Dismissal was when I confirmed my gut was right. The moment I stepped out of our class room, everyone was staring at me, like wtf get a life y'all. Then some guy gave me a rose with a note saying walk straight. And no, it wasn't Jisoo's handwriting. I know her crappy font when I see it.  

I got more roses and more directions as I go by, and it led me to the field. NO FUCK NO NO NO was what's on my mind that time. 

You see, I HATE surprises, crowds, and being pressured. 

All of that was given to me that night. 

She even had a speech prepared, but I never got to hear it properly. My mind was busy thinking about the crowd. Everyone was watching, anticipating, waiting for me to say yes the moment she popped up the question  _Will you go to the prom with me?_  

And of course you already knew the answer. 

 _Jisoo, I'm sorry. I can't do this._  

I can't stand the crowd watching us, waiting for my answer, not giving me time to think. I panicked, the crowd made me unable to breathe. It suffocated me. I said sorry because I can't even grasped what was happening. So I ran.  

What was I thinking? Of course I wanted to go to the prom with Jisoo. It was my dream since we were 7, when we danced on our living room while _Beauty and the Beast_ was playing on our TV. 

 _"You didn't say no and you know that."_  

 _"But I still ran."_  

 _"You panicked."_  

Fuck me and crowds. 


	3. No Sex in the Kitchen!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No sex in the kitchen, please.” Jennie nonchalantly said, walking straight to the fridge. Scrunching her nose when she saw nothing but water. 
> 
> \-------  
> Continuation of the long night. Seriously, everyone's awake. Except Jichu.
> 
> An unexpected visitor appears at Jenlisa's humble abode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOVEEEEEEEEEEE!!! CHAELISA'S HERE!!!!!

“ _Jisoo_ _, sweetie, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have suggested that date.”_  

Jisoo massaged her temples while adjusting her laptop screen. 

She was busy doing paper works when Chaeng called her. 

“ _Chaeyoung-ah. It’s not your fault. Besides, I think I’m just a little bit rusty._ _It_ _’s not a big deal.”_ She tried giving the girl on the other line a reassuring smile. 

But Chaeyoung wasn’t satisfied, she knew Jisoo to the bone.  

This is a big deal. 

Ever since that incident with Jennie, Jisoo was never the same. She’s still romantic, yes. But she got hesitant on taking leap of faiths.  

Especially when it comes to dating. 

But she thought her friend doesn’t want to talk about it right now. So, she just shrugged it off. Maybe some other time.  

“ _How’s work? Is_ _Seulgi_ _still coming at your neck?”_ Chaeng said, completely changing the topic. 

“ _Work’s fine, the paper works are unending, but it’s fine. As for_ _Seulgi_ _, well she’s still annoying as hell. She keeps on nagging and nagging._ _She_ _even_ _scolded me this afternoon, said I should be at the office at all times. I didn’t know the position given to me was a security guard.”_ She ranted. 

Jisoo works at her family’s company ran by her sister, Seulgi. She thought of earning up first before proceeding to Med School. 

“ _W_ _hy?_ _Where’d you go after the date? Bora said it ended after lunch.”_  

 _“I-uhm-I went to_ _Jennie’s_ _office.”_  

 _“Why? Is she fine??”_  

 _“Yeah yeah. Just checked her and brought her coffee.”_  

 _“*cough*whipped*cough*”_ Chaeng fake coughed. 

“ _I’m sorry what? I didn’t catch that. I think the signal here’s a bit crappy.”_  

 _“Oh, nothing_ _unnie_ _.”_ She replied, innocently smiling. 

 _Lisa’s_ _gonna_ _flip when she_ _hears_ _about this._  

 

                                                            -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **alien_aussie** **:** LISA!!!!!! 

 **thai_alien** **:** CHAYOUNGAAAAAH 

 **alien_aussie** **:** WHAT 

 **thai_alien** **:** WHAT 

 

 **alien_aussie** **:** Oh..... 

 **alien_aussie** **:** HAHAHAHAHA 

 **alien_aussie** **:** You go first 

 **thai_alien** **:** No, you first. I’ll always put you first. (: 

 **alien_aussie** **:** **shut up**  

 

 

 **alien_aussie** **:** You know what, just open the door. I’m here outside 

 

 _She’s what!?_  

 

Lisa went to get the door, and there stood a freezing blonde. “ _H_ _-hey.”_ Chaeng greeted, rubbing her sleeves. 

 

“ _What the fuck,_ _Chae_ _? It’s negative degrees! What are you doing here at this hour?”_  

 _“R-really?_ _Yo_ _-u_ _c-chose to_ _sc-cold me ins-stead of in-vi-_ _viting_ _me inside?”_  

Lisa sighed and gestured the other girl to come inside.  

She hanged her coat at the rack on the side of the door “ _Is Jennie_ _unnie_ _sleeping?”_ Chaeng whispered. 

“ _No._ _”_ She laughs. _“I’m afraid s_ _he’s very_ _VERY_ _much WIDE awake.”_  

She gave Lisa a very confused look. Almost everyone knew Jennie doesn’t stay up late, except if it’s very urgent. 

Lisa looked back to where the other girl is and sighed “ _Don’t give me that look, even I was surprised.”_  

 _“What happened?”_ She replied, still whispering. 

“ _Can you stop whispering.”_ Lisa laughs, causing Chae’s  eyebrows to furrow “ _I told you, she’s wide awake like an owl on duty.”_  

She looked up, where Jennie is “ _Yo! Jennie!_ _Chae’s_ _here!”_  

 _“WHA- Oh! Hi Chaeyoungah!”_  

 _“Hey Jen!”_  

Lisa walked to the kitchen while Chaeng followed. 

“ _So,”_ She said while scanning the content of their fridge.  _Nothing. I live_ _with a rich bachelorette_ _and we have nothing aside from water._  

 _“So.....”_  

 _“Why are you here_ _Chaeyoungah_ _?”_  

Chaeyoung tells her about her and Jisoo’s VC a while ago, and Lisa also talked about busting Jennie while playing tetris. 

“ _They’re so oblivious!! How can they be oblivious!!”_ Chaeng growled, chugging her glass of water 

Lisa laughed at the sight “ _Now, now there’s no need to shout._ _The owl can hear us._ _”_  

 _“Besides, I think they’re not being oblivious-”_ Chaeng looked at Lisa, waiting what she’ll say next “- _I think they’re being cautious.”_  

Chaeng rolled her eyes “ _It’s the same, Lisa. Why do you think they’re cautious?”_ She says lifting her eyebrows “ _Because they’re both oblivious of what they feel.”_  

 _“Why do you think_ _Jisoo_ _unnie_ _accepted my suggestion?”_ She added. 

“ _Uhm...because we insisted?”_  

 _“We did, yes. But she only agreed when Jennie_ _unnie_ _told her to cut loose.”_ Chaeng moved a bit forward “ _And you said that maybe the reason why Jennie_ _unnie_ _accepted the coffee is because she’s still guilty of what happened on Jisoo unnie’s proposal, right?”_  

Lisa nodded.  

“ _What if she didn’t?”_ Chaeng whispered. “ _What if she wanted to accept it because it’s FROM_ _Jisoo_ _unnie_ _._ _She didn’t know it was meant for Bora until she saw the tissue, so there’s no guilt.”_  

 _“I don’t know if you’re not making any sense, or I’m_ _just_ _sleepy.”_ Lisa yawned. 

“ _Listen up,_ _Manoban_ _.”_ Chaeng pulled Lisa’s shirt closer, not noticing the other girl’s blush “ _I want them to be happy, don’t you?”_  

 _“I-I do of c-course.”_  

 _“Good, now it’s up to us to make that happen.”_ She looked at Lisa’s eyes and smiled. 

Lisa was pointing at Chaeng’s hand that’s still holding her shirt " _U-uhm,_ _Chae_ _. Let go.”_  

“ _What if I don’t want to?”_ Chaeng smirked. 

Lisa nervously looked away. “ _Not funny,_ _Chaeyoungah_ _.”_ She gulped. 

“ _Oh my god, is that sweat?”_ Chaeng moved her head closer “ _Are you sweating, Lisa?”_ She whispered. 

Lisa was about to answer when someone suddenly interrupted. 

 _“No sex in the kitchen, please.”_ Jennie nonchalantly said, walking straight to the fridge. Scrunching her nose when she saw nothing but water. 

 _“WE’RE NOT!”_  They both exclaimed. 

Jennie looked at them, holding her laugh. “ _Geez guys, I was just kidding. No need to be jumpy.”_  

 _“No w-we're not! Nobody here’s jumpy.”_  

 _“Sure.”_ She laughed tapping Lisa’s shoulder. “ _Make sure to clean up your mess after, okay?”_  

 _“W-we’re not_ _gonna_ _have sex!!”_  

 _“What?”_ Jennie bursts out laughing.  _“I meant the cup you used. Wash it after drinking. Geez.”_  

 

                                                                 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Jennie was finally in the middle of her deep slumber when her phone suddenly beeped. 

 _Who the fuck!?_  

 **_Jisoo_** ** _Kim messaged you._ ** 

 **ChickenLittle** **:** hey 

 **AngryMandu** **:** What do you want? 

 **ChickenLittle:** nothing. I was thinking of you..... 

 

Jennie drops her phone on her face. “ _Ow shit.”_  

She stared back at the message Jisoo sent her,typing and deleting over and over. 

 **ChickenLittle** **:** …...r current situation. the coffee kicked bad, huh? 

 _Asshole._  

 **AngryMandu** **:** Fuck you.  

 **AngryMandu** **:** FYI, I was already resting peacefully when you disturbingly messaged me to piss me off. 

 **ChickenLittle** **:** oh my...hahahahaha. 

 **ChickenLittle** **:**  jennie, it’s already 7 in the morning. 

 

 _It’s 7 AM already!?_  

 

 **ChickenLittle:** open up, I brought breakfast.  

 

                                                                --------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“ _Good morning to you too.”_  

Jennie rolled her eyes, opening the door so that Jisoo can enter. 

“ _That’s very nice of you-”_ Jennie says, looking back at  Jisoo  “- _but I prefer lunch.”_ She then mustered her sarcastic smile. 

Jisoo deadpan looked at her “ _Ha_ _ha_ _very funny.”_  

She placed the paper bags on the counter and sat down. 

“ _Where is it?”_  

 _“Where’s what?”_  

 _“The breakfast you brought, dumb ass.”_  

 _“Aw, I thought you prefer lunch?”_ Jisoo pouted, Jennie glared at her. 

Jisoo chuckled. “ _Relax princess, I still have to cook it.”_  

Jennie looked at her with furrowed eyebrows “ _You’re what!? Oh no_ _no_ _no_ _, you’re not_ _gon_ _-no_ _no_ _no_ _! I’m not_ _gonna_ _let you burn my kitchen!”_ She hysterically says “ _And besides, I’m_ _gonna_ _be fucking late!”_  

 _“Look”_ Jisoo  walks over Jennie’s back and gives her a massage. “ _Why don’t you go shower, and I’ll go cook. Trust me, I’m a better cook than before.”_  

Jennie rolls her eyes, “ _You mean when you almost put our dorm on fire?”_  

 _“Oh c’mon! That was ages ago!”_  

Jennie chuckled. 

“ _Trust me,_ _this_ _will be the best kimchi fried rice you’ll ever taste.”_ Jisoo whispers in Jennie’s ear. 

“ _Oh yeah? Better than mine?”_ Jennie turned her head to face Jisoo. 

 _“No one’s better than you! Maybe second best_ _then?_ _”_  

 _“Yeah?”_ Jennie says hitching one eyebrow up, moving her face a bit closer to Jisoo. 

“ _Yeah.”_ Jisoo says back, tugging Jennie’s hair. 

Silence enveloped them. No one wanted to move. Their eyes locked at each other. 

“ _No morning sex in the kitchen, please.”_ Lisa announced, quietly watching the now flushed duo. 

They both looked away at each other. 

“ _I_ _-I’ll go shower.”_ Jennie shyly said, pulling far from Jisoo’s face. 

“ _Yeah I-uhm I’ll cook you breakfast._ ”  

 

Jennie walked to the stairs, glaring at Lisa.  

Lisa smirked, “ _That’s payback for last night.”_ Jennie jabbed Lisa's stomach and went straight up “ _Ow! Hey! Not my fault you were such a cock blocker last night!”_ She shouted. 

She walks over to the kitchen, looking at a focused Jisoo who’s carefully cutting the ingredients. 

 _Someone’s whipped._  

She took an apple from the counter and smirked. “ _Visiting her office ?_   _H_ _mm normal. Popping out of nowhere to cook breakfast_ _?_   _Unu_ _sual.”_ She shook her head. 

Jisoo gave Lisa a confused look “ _What are you talking about,_ _Lalisa_ _?”_  

Lisa placed her hand on the counter, “ _I don’t know,_ _couz_ _.”_ She winks. _“You tell me.”_  

 _Weirdo._ Jisoo thought. 

 _“Anyway!”_ She clasped her hands. “ _What are we cooking_ _today,_ _chef?”_  

 _“We? There’s no WE. I cook, you sit.”_  

 _“Woah_ _woah_ _no need to be grumpy just because I interrupted your moment.”_  

 _“I-we w-we're not having any of the sort!”_  

 _“Sure_ _Jichu_ _.”_ Lisa chuckled. “ _Whatever you say.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update: *drum roll pls* JENLOUS!!!!!!!
> 
> \----  
> For suggestions, reactions, and internal screams. Just drop it on my cc in my twt acc [ @jiseullgi_ ]  
> (i sometimes post excerpts there so....wink wink)
> 
> OR the comment section will do. i'm a sucker for comments uwu
> 
> seriously though....please leave comments. ))):


	4. White Chocolate Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, an ‘I miss you, ‘lil sis’ message sounds better than a ‘My office. Now.’ message.” 
> 
> Seulgi smirks at her little sister’s remarks, not looking up from her laptop. 
> 
> “And now you aren’t even talking to me.” 
> 
> “What are you even doing?” She peeks from the top of her sister’s screen, completely blocking the latter’s view. 
> 
> “Hey!!!” Seulgi threw her hand, completely losing her high score on tetris. 
> 
> “Tetris? Really????” 
> 
> “I’m having a 5-minute break.” 
> 
> “Your current score does not look like a 5-minute break to me, Seulgi Kang.” 
> 
> She rolled her eyes as a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm soft for jiseul uwu

Jennie has been pacing in her bedroom for 10 minutes now.  

 _What the hell is she doing here?_  

 _Why is she cooking breakfast?_  

 _Yesterday, she was so frustrated about that stupid date and now she’s here, in my kitchen, cooking me breakfast for no absolute reason._  

 **_Trust me, this will be the best kimchi fried rice you’ll ever taste._ ** 

“ _WHY is she so good at this??? She’s so!! Ugh! I hate to admit it, but I’m so glad Lisa interrupted us back there. I don’t know what kind of stupid thing I’ll do if she hadn’t showed up._ _”_ She frustratedly mumbles to herself. 

“ _Jennie!!!! Breakfast is ready!!”_  

Jennie widens her eyes, and contemplates on whether to go down and have the most awkward with her two best friends, or just jump on her terrace, which is very high. And just grab breakfast on her way to her office. 

 _“W_ _hy am I panicking?_ _”_  

 _“_ _It’s just Jisoo, Jennie_ _.”_  

 _“I_ _t’s just Jisoo, your best friend since high school. There’s nothing to be worried about._ _“_  

She took deep breathes while still pacing. 

“ _Are you_ _done_ _giving yourself a pep talk? Because I_ _a_ _m_ _starving,_ _RJ.”_  

Jennie looked at Lisa and sighed.  

 _This is pathetic._  

“ _Why is she here, Lisa?”_ She says, settling to sit on her bed. 

Lisa walks over and takes a seat beside the other girl. “ _I have no idea.”_  

 _“You_ _two ar_ _e cousins, you should know.”_  

 _“Well genius, we_ _just_ _share_ _the same bloodline, not the same track of thoughts.”_  

“ _C’mon,”_ She nudges Jennie. “ _Bacons aren’t_ _gonna_ _be crispy forever.”_  

Her eyes widen at what her friend said. “ _T_ _here’s bacon!? I thought she said kimchi fried rice?”_  

 _“Kimchi fried rice....and more.”_  

 _“Why didn’t you say so!”_ Jennie pushes Lisa and stands up.  

 _This better taste good,_ _Jisoo_ _._  

Jennie started walking out of her bedroom when Lisa called her. 

“ _Yo_ _, RJ.”_ She  look s  backed at her  with raised eyebrows “ _Everything’s fine. Stop overthinking.”_  

 

 

 _"I just have to ask."_  

 _"Hmmm"_  

 _"Why did you say no?"_  

 _"_ _Jisoo_ _, I-”_  

 **_*_ ** **CACATCH ME IF YOU WANNA~”**  

 _Fucking great._  

They both looked at Jisoo’s phone. 

Jennie knows that ringtone in a heartbeat.  

Of course, the caller decides to call at this moment. Now that her and Jisoo are about to have the  _talk._ Every time things get serious, that ringtone pops up. And here it is again. Right on cue. 

Jisoo looked at Jennie apologetically, she just rolled her eyes. “ _Go, answer it, you know how impatient she gets.”_  

“ _Sorry.”_ She mouthed. Then picked her phone. 

“ _Hey,_ **_Soojoo_ ** **_._** _What’s up?”_  

Hong Soojoo. Jisoo’s ex. 

She was the girl that Jisoo first dated. The first girl who experienced all of Jisoo’s gimmicks. But their relationship was  _on and off_  when they were in high school. Jisoo decided to finally end it on Senior year, before the proposal even happened. Soojoo became very persistent on getting back together again when Jisoo didn’t succeeded. 

 

“ _Okay, sure. I’ll see you.”_  

 _“So....”_ She says, sliding on the chair “ _That was Soojoo.”_  

 _“I think I’m aware who owns the ringtone Catch Me by TVXQ, Jisoo.”_  

 _“Yeah, right.”_ She awkwardly chuckles. 

 _“Still persistent, huh?”_  

 _“Very.”_ She answers. “ _Enough of her, where were we?”_  

“ _As I was saying, I never really said n-”_  

 ***BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP***  

 _Y_ _ou have to be kidding me? Seriously, what is up with people today!?_  

Jisoo banged her head on the counter, another interruption has occurred.  

“ _One second. I’ll be back”_  

It wasn’t a second.  

The call lasted for 10 minutes or so. 

It was Seulgi. She informed Jisoo about their meeting this morning. 

Jennie was already outside when the call ended. Because as much as she wanted to have this talk, they both have work.  

“ _Jen, I’m sorry. If you want, we can still talk._ _I still have o_ _ne min-”_  

 _“Jisoo.”_ Jennie held her arms. “ _We’re late.”_  

 _“Right.”_  

 _“Maybe next time?”_  

 _“Yeah, next time.”_  

 _“No more interruptions?”_  

She chuckled. “ _No, god, no. No phone while we talk.”_  

 _“Sure, that sounds good. I’ll see you around, yeah?”_  

 _“See you.”_  

Jisoo started walking to her car. “ _Jisoo!”_  

 _“Yes?”_  

 _“Breakfast was nice_ _. T_ _hank you_ _,_ _ev_ _en if you didn’t have to.”_  

 _“I know_ _._ _B_ _ut I wanted to.”_  

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

“ _Story time RJ!! Tell me what happened when I left?”_ Lisa said barging Jennie’s office, unannounced. 

“ _D_ _on’t you know how to knock?”_  

 _“Wow. I’m hurt.”_ She exaggeratedly says, holding her chest. “ _We’_ _ve been buddy bud_ _bud_ _since_ _pre-_ _school, but my cousin, who you wouldn’t even meet without my help, gets t_ _o barge in here freely?_ _”_  

Jennie rolled her eyes. “ _Ugh it’s so dramatic, err.”_  

She laughs and plumped on my office sofa.  

 _Sometimes I feel like my friends only crash at my office just to use my sofa._  

“ _Did_ _Jisoo_ _tell you already?”_  

 _“Tell me what?”_  

 _“Oh my god.”_ She sat up and looked at Jennie,  “ _That idiot.”_  

 _“She hasn’t called you yet?_ _She said she’ll call you at lunch time right after she called me._ _”_ She followed up. 

“ _She did, but I was in a meeting. Why? Is there something wrong?”_  

No answer. 

“ _Lisa.”_  

Still no answer. 

“ _Lalisa.”_  

 _“No, Jennie. I won’t tell you.”_  

 _“Don’t make me say your full name_ _._ _”_  

 _“_ _Uhuh_ _._ _Like that’ll threaten me_ _.”_  

 _“Either you’re telling me or we’ll be drinking water for breakfast lunch and dinner for the rest of our lives.”_ She says, narrowing her eyes at Lisa. 

 _“No. You don’t mean that.”_ She frowns. 

Jennie lifted her eyebrows and smirked. “ _You know I’m a woman of my words,_ _Manoban_ _.”_  

She gulped. 

 _That’s enough to scare her_. 

“ _Fine!”_  

 _“As long as you promise you won’t tell_ _Jisoo_ _that I told you!”_  

She zipped her mouth and threw the imaginary key away. 

 _“ S_ _oojoo’s_ _back in town.”_  

 _“Lisa you know I don’t even give a single fuck abo-”_  

 _“And she’s_ _Jisoo’s_ _date on our weekly dinner out tonight.”_  

The businesswoman choked on air. “ _She’s_ _Jisoo’s_ _what!?”_  

 _“Uhm...date for tonight?”_  

 _“And you agreed to this?”_ She asks. 

“ _I was held at gunpoint!”_  

 _“Sure, you were.”_  

Jennie took a long breath and buried her face on her palm. There’s only one person who can make Lisa a whipped ass. 

“ _So,”_ She  cleared her throat. “ _Where did you and_ _Chaeyoung_ _-ah ate for lunch?”_  

As if on cue, her face lit up and started talking about how great the diner she and Chae went to earlier for lunch. 

“ _Oh no.”_  

 _“Your_ _whipped ass is so dead, Lisa.”_  

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

Their weekly dinner out every Friday always excites Jennie. It’s the only day she gets to cut loose and spend time with her favorite people. 

But now, she just wants to go home, take a steamy bath and drink some wine. 

“ _D_ _id you brief her? "_ Chaeng whispered. 

“ _I did.”_  

 _“You think she’s okay with this?”_  

 _“Of course, she isn’t. But she’s a strong girl. She can survive this.”_  

Jennie heaved a sigh. “ _You know I can still hear the both of you even if you whisper, right?”_  

 _“Sorry.”_ They both say at once. 

“ _Yeah, whatever.”_  

 _“Here they come.”_ Chaeng announced. 

“ _RJ, behave.”_  

 _“How old do you think I am? 10?”_  

 _“Just behave, okay?”_  

She rolled her eyes. 

 _“Hey guys.”_  

Jennie lifted her head and saw her favorite human; with the person she hated the most. 

“ _Hi_ _Soojoo_ _, nice to finally see you again.”_ She says, mustering her fakest smile. 

“ _Likewise, Jennie.”_ She smirks back. 

Lisa palmed her face and whispered. “ _Oh god, this is such a bad idea.”_  

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

 _“_ _Soojoo_ _dear, how’s France?”_ Chaeng says, starting a conversation but not letting her eyes leave the steak. 

“ _I_ _t was lovely. We went to this castle,_ _Chatu_ _de chembord”_  

Jennie almost choked on her food when she heard how Soojoo pronounced the place. 

 _“Ch_ _âteau de Chambord.”_ She mumbles. 

Lisa frowns and turns to Jennie with wide eyes. 

“ _What?”_ Jennie mouthed. 

“ _Behave.”_ She mouths back. 

“ _I am.”_  

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

 _“What was that?”_ Lisa immediately asks when they left. 

Soojoo had errands to do, and Jisoo volunteered to drive her there. Which made Jennie extra grumpy and ended up ordering another bottle of wine. 

She pursued her lips and faced the latter. “ _What was what?”_  

 _“You mumbling the correct_ _pronunciation_ _of every French word_ _Soojoo_ _said.”_  

 _“_ _So,_ _you agree her pronunciations are wrong?”_  

 _“I do, but that is not the point.”_  

 _“Oh c’mon,_ _Lali_ _. I behaved. Let this pass. She didn’t even hear a word I said. She was busy placing foods on_ _Jisoo’s_ _plate._ _Soo_ _taste this,_ _Soo_ _taste that. Blah blah blah”_  

 _“You sound like a jealous girlfriend,_ _unnie_ _.”_ Chaeng chipped in. 

Lisa laughs, earning a glare from Jennie. “ _What? It’s true.”_  

 _“I’m not jealous."_ She says, pouring wine in her glass. 

 

                                                         _\--------------------------------------------_

 

Jisoo stopped the car, and looked at the person sitting on shotgun. 

“ _Thanks for dropping me, Soo.”_  

 _“No biggie.”_  

 _“Dinner was terrific. Although, I almost died from the dagger stares your girlfriend sent me.”_  

 _“Girlfr-what?”_  

 _“Jennie.”_ She chuckles. 

Jisoo blushed, good thing it was quite dark. “ _She’s_ _not_ _-We're not dating.”_  

 _“I see you don’t have the moves anymore.”_  

 _“I’m not even her type.”_  

 _“Oh you are so oblivious, Jisoo”_  

 _“Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow?”_   

 _“See you.”_  

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

Jisoo was heading back to the restaurant, mind clouded. 

Jennie and her dating? 

 _That’s impossible, right?_  

The lights went red so she decided to check her phone and inform her friends where she is. 

 

 **Pokpak** **:** **_Yo_ ** **** **_Jichu_ ** **_!!!!! Come back here quick!! Jennie’s hammered already!!!!!_ ** 

 

 **Chaeyoung** **-ah (Office):** **_Unnie_ ** **_, we’re here @ McLaren’s_ ** 

 **Chaeyoung** **-ah (Office):** **_Jennie_ ** **_unnie’s_ ** **_drunk, btw_ ** 

 

 **Deukie** **:** **_yah_ ** **_wger_ ** **_r u!?!?@?!@ >?!>?! _ ** 

 **Deukie** **:** **dsrp** **sopjo0 alrwdy**  

 **Deukie** **:** **kymdjisoo** **awre** **ylou** **ignorinf** **me11??/**  

 

 _Oh god._  

 

Jisoo immediately hit the gas by the time the lights went green. 

 

                                                                _\--------------------------------------------_

 

“ _Jennie can you just”_ She says taking turns on checking  drunk  Jennie and focusing on the road. “ _Sit down properly.”_  

She saw Jennie the moment she entered the bar. She was slumping on one of the seats, wine bottle on one hand and her phone on the other.  

 _She’s so_ _gonna_ _regret this tomorrow morning._  

 _“We’re going on a road trip!”_ Jennie slurred. 

“ _We are, so you behave.”_  

She pouted. “ _Lisa kept saying that to me earlier.”_  

 _“Why?”_  

 _“Because you have a date, and she was afraid I’d diss_ _Soojoo_ _for the rest of our dinner. I mean her French pronunciations were annoying. Like it should be bonjour not bunjor. Who says that?”_  

Jisoo looks at the blabbering mess beside her and shakes her head. Jennie can get really honest when she’s drunk. 

 **_“Oh you are so oblivious, Jisoo”_ ** 

She frowns, remembering what Soojoo told her earlier.

 _“Jendeuk?”_  

 _“Yes, Jideuk?”_ She giggled. 

“ _You_ _only drink too much when you’re upset or stressed, right?”_  

Jennie nods like a kid. 

“ _So, why did you drink now?”_  

She looks at Jennie and Jennie looks back at her. 

“ _Look at the road, I don’t_ _wanna_ _die!”_ She pushes Jisoo’s face. 

“ _I will.”_ She laughs, focusing back on the road. “ _Now, answer my question.”_  

 _“Because I was je-jealous.”_ Jennie mumbles the last syllables. 

“ _You’re je what?”_  

 _“What Deukie?”_  

She looks beside her, but the latter was already asleep, hugging her seat belt. 

“ _Aish.”_ She says, brushing her hair. 

                                                        

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

Jennie woke up with a bad headache the morning after. She can’t remember what happened next after finishing the 2nd bottle of wine she ordered when Jisoo and Soojoo left. 

She fished her phone under her pillow and checked her messages. 

 

 **Lali** ** <3:  ** **_Yah!!!! Where are you!!!!_ ** 

 **Lali** ** <3:  ** **_OMGSHAGH YOU’RE WITH JISOO!!!???_ ** 

 **Lali** ** <3:  ** **_I was typing spill me the details tomorrow..._ ** 

 **Lali** ** <3:  ** **_I forgot you’re too hammered to even remember my cousin picked you up LOL_ ** 

 **Lali** ** <3:  ** **_Don’t do anything stupid!!_ ** 

 **Lali** ** <3:  ** **_I mean, do it. Kiss_ ** **_Jisoo_ ** **_!! I have a bet with Chaeyoung-ah_ ** 

 

 **Hubby <333: don’t do anything s2pid  ** **unnie** **!!**  

 

 **J:** **_Rest well, deukie. (:_ ** 

 

Her phone beeped while she was scrolling. 

 

 **_One message from J_ ** 

 **J:** **_You awake? I’m here at the coffee shop near your office._ ** 

 

Jennie quickly stood up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. 

“ _Woah_ _woah_ _woah, someone’s in a rush.”_  

 _“Shut up, move.”_  

 _“I’m sorry but dibs.”_ Lisa says blocking the bathroom door. 

Jennie pushed her but Lisa held on to the sides of the door, then she saw the message flashing on Jennie’s phone. 

“ _Aha! You’re rushing to see Jisoo! You whipped ass!”_  

 _“If there’s someone with a whipped ass between the two us, it’s you!”_  

 _“ J_ _isoo’s_ _calling!”_ Lisa fake gasped. 

She stopped pushing her friend and looked at her phone, but saw nothing. 

Lisa saw the opportunity so she pushed her friend and locked the bathroom doors 

“ _Ugh!!!!!!!! Lisa!!!!!”_  

 _“That’s what you get for being such a whipped ass!!!”_  

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

After an hour of waiting and shouting at Lisa to come out of the bathroom, she finally arrived at the coffee shop. She saw the other girl at the window side. As always.

 

“ _Jisoo?”_  

 _“Hey, Nini.”_  

 _“You alone?”_  

 _“Yeah.”_  

 _“How’s your headache?”_ Jisoo asks. 

“ _Ugh. Worse.”_  

Jisoo chuckled. 

 _“Do you mind?”_ She asks, reaching for the drink in front of Jisoo. 

“ _Nah, take it”_  

She quickly grabbed the drink and took a sip.  _Ugh do your thing coffee._

 _“That bitch!”_ Jennie exclaimed looking at the tissue paper wrapped at the drink. 

 **_White chocolate mocha, s_** ** _w_** ** _ee_** ** _t_** ** _a_** ** _nd_** ** _de_** ** _fi_** ** _nit_** ** _el_** ** _y_** ** _w_** ** _o_** ** _r_** ** _t_** ** _h_** ** _c_** ** _o_** ** _m_** ** _i_** ** _n_** ** _g_** ** _b_** ** _a_** ** _c_** ** _k_** ** _f_** ** _o_** ** _r_ ** **_._ ** 

“ _Where is she!? I swear I won’t let her go away with this!!”_  

 _“Jennie, calm down.”_  

 _“No_ _Jichu_ _. I’m_ _gonna_ _talk to her.”_ Jennie says, standing up ready to gather her things. 

“ _Deukie_ _.”_ She sighs, holding the other girl's wrist, gesturing her to sit down. “ _S_ _oojoo’s_ _getting married.”_  

 _“What?”_  

 _“The reason she came here is to invite me to her wedding.”_ Jisoo explained, looking at the window. 

“ _She took the coffee, Jen. I finally thought, this is it, she’s the one. Then she broke the news.”_  

“ _Are you okay?_ ” 

“ _Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. I always knew_ _Soojoo_ _and I won’t work out. At least it’s worth the try.”_  

Jennie placed her hand on top of Jisoo's and gave her a smile. 

 _“Listen, you know how I’ve been traumatized ever since you dumped me in the fields-”_  

 _“_ _Oh_ _fuck you, Jisoo.”_  

She chuckled. “ _But...would you be my plus one at_ _Soojoo’s_ _wedding?”_  

 _“Dude, you know I hate her to bits, right?”_  

Jisoo looked at Jennie with her puppy eyes. She arched her eyebrows, letting Jisoo know she won’t win against her. But she continued acting cute. 

 _“Ugh, fine.”_  

“ _Terrific!_ _Seulgi_ _and I will pick you up on Friday.”_  

 _“_ _Seulgi’s_ _invited?”_  

 _“No, but_ _...._ _her date is.”_  

 _“She has a date?”_  

 _“Uhm...yes...”_  

 

_\--------------------------------------------_

 

 

 _“You know, an ‘I miss you, ‘_ _lil_ _sis’ message sounds better than a ‘My office. Now.’ message.”_  

Seulgi smirks at her little sister’s remarks, not looking up from her laptop. 

“ _And now you aren’t even talking to me.”_  

 _“What are you even doing?”_ She peeks from the top of her sister’s screen, completely blocking the latter’s view. 

“ _Hey!!!”_ Seulgi threw her hand, completely losing her high score on tetris. 

 _“Tetris? Really????”_  

 _“I’m having a 5-minute break.”_  

“ _Your current score does not look like a 5-minute break to me,_ _Seulgi_ _Kang.”_  

She rolled her eyes as a reply. 

“ _So. Now that there are no more distractions.”_ Jisoo says, taking a seat in front of  Seulgi’s  table. “ _Why is my presence needed?”_  

Seulgi opened her drawer and took a white envelope then placed on the table, sliding it in front of Jisoo. 

“ _A thank you gift for putting up with me, when I was incapable of functioning, and for taking care of the company.”_  

She gasps. “ _Is this a cheque worth the grand prize of the e-sport league I ditched because you were a sobbing mess?”_  

 _“No. But it’s more worth than that.”_  

 _“What is it, Seul?”_ Jisoo shaked it. 

Seulgi laughed at Jisoo’s antics. “ _Open it, and you’ll see.”_  

 _“You sound like that magician we watched when we were kids.”_  

 _“_ _Zimzalabim_ _!_ _Zimzimzalabim_ _!_ _Zimzimzalabim_ _!_ _Zim_ _!_ _Zim!_ _”_ They chanted at once, then laughed. 

The envelope was clean. There were no hints of where it was from, and for who it was addressed to. Jisoo opened it, and felt a logo stamped somewhere on the paper.  

She was left in awe by the time she finished reading the contents of the letter. 

“ _Seulgi...”_  

 _“Yes, Ji?”_  

 _“You’re not coming back at me for being out of the office all the time, right?”_  

 _“No.”_  

 _“I don’t-I don’t know what to say...”_  

 _“You can start off by saying thanks? I guess.”_  

She smacked her sister's arm.

 _“You don’t need to rush, Ji. The offer stands until you’re ready.”_ She added. 

“ _I-I don’t know_ _Seulgi_ _, I don’t want to le-”_  

Seulgi’s assisstant knocked, and peeked at the door. _“Ms. Kang, the investors are here.”_  

 _“Already?”_ She sighs. “ _Alright. Tell them I’ll be there in a minute.”_  

 _“That’s my cue, Ji. You can stay here and reflect. If I don’t come back before 7, you can go home first."_ Seulgi  taps her sister’s back. “ _Think about it.”_  

 

 

Jisoo remained dumbfounded when Seulgi left her office 15 minutes ago. She’s still holding the letter Seulgi gave her. 

She slapped her face to check if she’s dreaming. 

“ _Oh my god. This is real. This is all fucking real.”_  

She took a look at the letter once again, silently reading the content, not missing the one in bold. 

 **Ms.** **Jisoo** **Kim,**  

 **On behalf of the admission board and management of Seoul National University, I feel immense pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted as a part of the School of Medicine’s summer program.**  

 

Jisoo’s impressed of how her sister did this for her, all by herself. But then again, they’re a Kang. Everyone in Asia, and here in the States know how powerful the Kang family is. And even though Jisoo uses her mother’s maiden name to stay away from the spotlight, she still brings with her their family’s powerful name. 

 **“** _Perks of being a Kang.”_ She says, and completely doozes off. 

 

                                     _\--------------------------------------------_

 

“ _Ji, wake up.”_  

 _“Ji!”_ Seulgi  slaps her sister’s arms. “ _god_ _damn it. I told you to go home at 7, not sleep in my office till 7 in the morning.”_  

 _“_ _Mmm_ _five more minutes, Seulginnie.”_  

Seulgi’s eyes widen upon hearing what her sister called her. It has been ages since the last time her sister called her by that nickname. 

“ _Five more minutes and I’ll leave you here!”_ She says, holding the smile escaping on her lips. 

 

                                      _\--------------------------------------------_

 

 **12 YEARS AGO**  

 

Seulgi’s nervous. 

This is her first time meeting her sister. 

Jisoo was born and raised in Korea, because most of their relatives were there. While Seulgi is studying in the States with her other cousins. 

And now, she’s on her 1st year of high school. Their parents decided to also send her to the States for better education. 

“ _What if she’ll hate me, Seungwan-ah?”_  

 _“Nah. She won’t.”_  

 _“How sure are you?”_ She gives her girlfriend a worried look. 

“ _Super sure. You’re her big sister, she’ll love you.”_  

Seulgi was about to continue to rant her worries, when she saw a purple head, not too far from where they’re standing, walking close to them. But Seulgi cannot see properly because she left her specs at home. 

“ _Baby,”_ She nudges Seungwan, and pointed the purple head with her lips. “ _I_ _s that her?”_  

 _“Oh my god.”_ The latter looks at her partner. “ _It’s her.”_  

Before she could express her panic, the said purple head is already in front of them. 

“ _Nyeongan uhm, Seulginnie? You’re Seulginnie, matji?”_  

 _“M-_ _maja_ _.”_ Seulgi replies in an American accent. She’s been staying in the States for too long that it already affected her accent. 

 

 

They loaded Jisoo’s stuff at the back of her car. 

“ _Wannie, why is she calling me Seulginnie?”_  

 _“I don’t know, maybe because you look like a genie.”_  

She stopped and looked at the latter’s eyes, frowning. “ _I do?”_  

Her girlfriend can’t help but laugh at how slow Seulgi can get sometimes. “ _Dumb_ _dumb_ _, it’s_ _Seulgi_ _plus_ _unnie_ _._ ” 

“ _That’s cute.”_  

 _“_ _Seulginnie_ _?”_ Young Jisoo peaks at them from the front seat. 

“ _Yes?”_  

 _“Who’s Jendeukie?”_  

 _“She’s my half-sister,_ _Jisoo_ _. Why?”_ Seungwan answers. 

“ _Oh. She’s calling.”_  

__\--------------------------------------------_ _

 

 _“You’re acting weird.”_  

Jisoo annoyingly looked at her sister who’s smiling ear to ear, one hand at the steering wheel while her arm other rests on the window, her hand covering her mouth. 

“ _What?”_ She snaps back from her thoughts and looks at her sister. 

“ _I said you’re acting weird. And I don’t want to crash on a tree just because you’re spacing out.”_  

 _“I just remembered something.”_ She smiles, which earned her a weird look from the latter. 

“ _Now isn’t a good time for a trip down memory lane,_ _Seulgi_ _. Focus on the road.”_  

 _“Sure mom.”_ Seulgi chuckles. 

“ _Uhm. Ji?”_  

 _“Mmm?”_  

 _“How-How’s JJ?”_  

 _“She’s fine. Still a grumpy_ _mandu_ _. But fine.”_  

 _“Is she still mad at me?”_ She says, gripping on the steering wheel while biting her lower lip. 

Jisoo gave her a concerned look. “ _I’m sure she isn’t,_ _Seulgi_ _.”_  

 _“You think so?”_  

 _“I know so.”_  

 

                                      _\--------------------------------------------_

 

“ _I’m not going to_ _Soojoo’s_ _wedding.”_ Jennie said, facing Lisa who’s playing her cube. 

 _“Sure. Keep telling that to yourself.”_  

 _“I will. Because I’m not going_ _._ _”_  

 _“Did you tell Jisoo?”_  

 _“I- I haven’t.”_  

She placed the cube on the counter, and gave her house mate a look. “ _You haven’t?”_  

Jennie shook my head. 

“ _You hate_ _Soojoo_ _that much_ _to not go_ _?”_  

 _“No-I mean yes, yes I do.”_  

 _“Hmm. Are you avoiding Jisoo?”_  

 _“No! Why would I?”_  

Lisa raised one eyebrow, and rested her clasped hands on the counter. “ _Let me guess, you’re still mad at her.”_  

 _“Huh? No.”_  

 _“Hmm.”_  

 _“Lisa, I’m not mad at_ _Seulgi_ _anymore.”_ Jennie says, turning her back on Lisa and continues washing the dishes. 

 _“So you are.”_  

 _“I said I’m not!”_  

 _“You also said_ _Seulgi_ _. I didn’t mention her name.”_  

She stopped, realizing what she had said and looked at Lisa, who now has a winning smirk on her lips. 

 _Fucking genius._  

 _“_ _Time to face your fears, RJ_ _.”_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all are curious about the magician here's the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBnGBb1wg98
> 
> ZIMZALABIM!!!
> 
> next update: the wedding weekend ((((:  
> LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE UWU (would also love to hear your theories)


	5. The Wedding pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if I fuck this up, Ji? Jennie will get mad at me.” 
> 
> Jisoo chuckled. “She won’t.” 
> 
> “She won’t?” She looked at Jisoo. 
> 
> “She won’t, because if you fuck this up...She’d kill you in a heartbeat.” 
> 
> “Yah!” Seulgi slaps her thigh. “Don’t say that!’ 
> 
> “What? It’s true.” 
> 
> “Stop it!!” Seulgi whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to everyone who has watched HIMYM. do y'all remember that wedding that lasted for a season? well....this wedding will also last for a while.
> 
> 55 HOURS BEFORE SOOJOO'S WEDDING!

_ "Ah Monterey, California. Finally, I'm going back to you." _  Lisa  announces , entering Jennie's room.

Jennie weirdly looked at her.  _ "Don’t you hate Cali? And what do you mean going back? You're also coming???"  _

_ "Oh Jennie, you're so spaced out ever since  _ _ Jisoo _ _  asked you to be her plus one, you didn’t even notice you almost used  _ _ forky _ _  as a utensil."  _

Jennie glared at her but Lisa just laughed  _ "I told you,  _ _ Soojoo _ _  asked me to cover her wedding."  _

_ "Asked you?? She's not paying??"  _

_ "Duh, of course, she will. I don't do free service. Except if it's your wedding."  _

_ "Aww."  _ Jennie pouted.  _ "Really?"  _

_ "Yes. But if you're not marrying  _ _ Jichu _ _ , then you gotta pay."  _

_ “I'll pay then."  _

_ "Pfft. As if."  _

 

                                     ----------------------------------

The two decided to wait for their ride outside their house. Lisa scrolled her IG feed while waiting. She also informed her team on Cali that she’s on her way there. Jennie, on the other hand anxiously lifts her feet up and down while tapping her luggage.  O ccasionally brushing her hair.

_ "Could you please stop, RJ!?” _  Lisa frustratedly asked. “ _ I'm getting dizzy!"  _

_ "I'm sorry!" _

_ “Where are they??" _  She adds .

_ "They're on their way. Just chill man."  _

_ "You said that an hour ago."  _

_ "Why are you so tense?"  _

_ "I think it's my motion sickness _ _  kicking _ _."  _

_ "Kim Jennie, we're just standing at the side of the road."  _

_ "So?"  _

_ "Stop lying to me."  _

_ “I’m not.” _

_ “Liar.” _

_ “No, I’m not.” _

_ “Liar  _ _ liar _ _  pants on fire.” _

_ "god, fine." _  She defeatedly sighed. _  "Do we really have to ride with  _ _ Seulgi _ _?"  _

_ "We do. We made a vow. We all stay travel buddies forever and ever and ever."  _

_ "Yes, but that was before."  _

_ "Vows don't have expiration dates."  _

_ "Tell her that."  _

Lisa looked at Jennie, who kept her head down. 

She gulped and spoke after a minute of silence.  _ "Permission to not have this conversation?"  _

Jennie slowly faces Lisa, who's giving her a small smile. She smiled back.  _ "Permission granted."  _

** BEEP BEEP   **

A loud honk startled both of them. The sound came from the matte black Audi s8 parked in front of them. Lisa was about to knock when the shotgun window rolled down revealing a smirking  Jisoo , wearing a black  Rayban  aviator. 

"You guys booked a ride?" 

"Finally! the uber arrived!" 

Jisoo  laughed and went out of the car to help them load their stuff  on  the trunk. Seulgi peeked from the driver's seat to greet Lisa and Jennie.

"Hey, guys!" 

"Hey,  kkangseul !" Lisa exclaimed. 

Jennie continued loading her stuff as if she  didn’t hear  anything. Seulgi frowned and looked at  Jisoo  who is also looking at her. She gave her sister a thumbs up and smiled.

                                              ----------------------------------

 

“ _ Okay! Check-up before we go!”  _ Jisoo  announced.

 “ _ Bags?” _

_ “Check.” _

_ “Passport?” _

_ “Check.” _

_ “Tickets?” _

_ “Check, check, check, and check!”  _

_ “How about your chill?”  _ Lisa jokingly asks Jennie sitting on the back seat with  Jisoo .

_ “Don’t even start,  _ _ Lalisa _ _.” _

_ “Ahhhh! Riding with my bros, just like the old times.” _

_ “I thought she ha-”  _ Jisoo  attempts to whisper on Jennie’s ear.

Jennie as if on impulse quickly faced  Jisoo , who’s face is an inch close to hers. She jumped, making the other girl shocked as well.  Jisoo  elicited a chuckle.

“ _ Shocked much?” _

_ “I uhm”  _ Jennie pursed her lips. “ _ What were you saying?” _

_ “I said, I thought Lisa hated long flights and Cali?” _

_ “I don’t know, she’s being weird.” _

Little did the two know,  Seulgi  was watching them on the rear-view mirror. A smile escaped her lips when she saw how much Jennie and  Jisoo  were  still  happy with each other’s company. She can tell it by looking at how their eyes sparkled because that’s how her eyes sparkled on Seungwan.

“ _ You missed seeing them together, don’t you?”  _

She gave Lisa a smile and started the engine.

                                          ----------------------------------

 

7 years ago

“ _ Bags?” _

_ “Check.” _

_ “Passport?” _

_ “Check.” _

_ “Tickets?” _

_ “Check, check, check, and check.” _

_ “Here’s something she still hasn’t checked,  _ _ Jichu _ _.”  _ Lisa whispered to her cousin.

Lisa cleared her throat and looked at her other panicked cousin.

“ _ How about your wedding vows,  _ _ Kkangseul _ _?” _

_ “Oh god. Oh god oh god shit shit shit.” _

_ “What the fuck,  _ _ Seulgi _ __ _ unnie _ _! You’re marrying my sister in 2 days and you still haven’t written your vows??”  _ Jennie chips in.

_ “Looks like someone’s not gonna get married this weekend.”  _ Lisa teases.

“ _ Oh, shut up guys.”  _ Jisoo  says. “ _ You wrote something, right?” _

Seulgi  stopped panicking and turned at her sister who’s looking at her with questioning eyes and raised eyebrows. She gulped and gave her an awkward smile.

“ _ Oh my god. You haven’t.” _

The other two bursts out laughing. “ _ You’re so not  _ _ gonna _ _  get married,  _ _ Seulgi _ _ nnie _ _.” _

__

_                                                    ---------------------------------- _

 

They finally arrived at the wedding venue after 7 long hours of flight from New York.

“ _ Ah! Finally! We’re here! Please let’s not do this again.”  _ Lisa looks at her two best friends at the back seat. “ _ Please. Please. Please. If you two get married, let’s just do it in New York, okay?” _

_ “I-” _

_ “We aren’t-” _

_ “Yeah yeah I wouldn’t speak too soon if I were you.” _

They were left blushing at the back.

“ _ Shit shit shit, we’re here we’re here.” _

_ “I swear to god,  _ _ Kkangseul _ _. If you’re going be like this for the rest of the weekend, I’m throwing you to the ocean!” _

__

_                                                   ---------------------------------- _

 

The four of them were the first ones to arrive before the guests. They decided to settle on Jennie and  Jisoo’s  room for the meantime, while  Jisoo  arranges their reservation.

_ “Alright,”  _ Seulgi  says, crossing her legs. “ _ Now that  _ _ Ji’s _ _  not here. Spill.” _

_ “Spill what?”  _ Jennie nonchalantly asked.

_ “Spill why you’re here with us, and not with your family who’s flying now from Canada.” _

Jennie looked at her future sister-in-law, and at her best friend who’s leaning at the terrace door, sipping the complimentary wine given to them by the resort.

“ _ You know how I easily get motion sickness.” _

_ “So? As if your parents don’t know how to handle you.” _

_ “Unless you want a specific someone to comfort you.”  _ Seulgi  teases, lifting her eyebrows up and down.

Jennie hides her blush by going back to fixing her luggage. “ _ Shut up, it’s not like that.” _

_ “What’s not like that?” _

The trio widen their eyes and saw a confused  Jisoo  who came out of nowhere.

“ _ Nothing! It’s nothing!”  _

Lisa and  Seulgi  looked at each other and smirked.

                                                       ----------------------------------

 

“ _ I don’t get why we have to do this family dinner shit. And why isn’t Jennie allowed to come?” _

_ “Because Lisa.”  _ Seulgi  says, looking at the back seat, where  Jisoo  is seating totally spacing out.

“ _ As much as our family sees  _ _ Jisoo _ _  and Jennie as future wives, she still isn’t a  _ _ Kang _ _.” _

Jisoo  blushed at what her sister said, but she chose to ignore the two at the front seat. What she didn’t know is that her sister saw how the redness rose to her cheeks.

“ _ Family dinners are so formal and so boring.”  _ Lisa scoffed.

“ _ Don’t worry, there’s a whole bachelorette party waiting for us back at the resort. We just have to endure this dreadful dinner.” _

_ “Argh! Finally, alcohol!” _

_ “You sound like a college student who just finished abstaining from alcohol.” _

_ “You mean, I sound like you?” _

_ “I’m not!” _

_ “Lol. Truth bomb? I read  _ _ Seungwannie’s _ _  text when you were in 4 _ _ th _ _  year College. Finals week, right? The frats were planning year-end parties but you can’t go ‘cause ‘ _ _ Seulgi _ _ , abstain. Please.’” _

Seulgi  smiled “ _ She’s really such a wife material, huh?” _

_ “Ew please stop being cheesy.” _

 

                                                ----------------------------------

 

_ “So Lisa, what program are you taking?”  _ Seulgi’s  dad asked.

Lisa looked at  Jisoo , and the other girl gave her a nod. “ _ Uhm. I applied for Film, Uncle.” _

_ “Fine arts, huh? Is that in NYU?” _

_ “Yes, Uncle.” _

_ “How about you  _ _ Jisoo _ _? Has Columbia University called yet? _

_ “Not yet, dad.”  _ She answers, wiping her mouth. “ _ But NYU did.” _

“ _ And?” _

_ “I passed.” _

_ “Of course, you did. You didn’t graduate Valedictorian for nothing.” _

_ “They also asked if I wanted to reserve a slot already.” _

_ “Did you say yes?” _

_ “I did.” _

_ “Did they offer you scholarships?”  _ Her dad looked at her.

“ _ They did,”  _ Jisoo  replies, looking back at him.

“ _ How many?” _

_ “3. 1 from the University, 2 from their other sponsors.” _

_ “Hmm. Weigh your options,  _ _ Jisoo _ _. Wait for CU’s call. They may give you better offers.” _

_ “Yes, dad.” _

_ “What about, Jennie? What is she taking?”  _ Seulgi’s  mom asked, lightening up the mood.

Jisoo  almost choked on her food, making  Seulgi  and Lisa snort at their seat.

Seulgi’s  dad smirked and looked at her flustered daughter. “ _ Jennie makes you choke that much?” _

Jisoo  kicked  Seulgi  and Lisa’s feet consecutively when she saw both of them holding their laughter.

“ _ No, I- I just- I the steak was too big.” _

_ “Well dear, be careful next time. So that you won’t choke.”  _ Her mother says.

“ _ Yeah  _ _ Jichu _ _ , be careful next time.”  _ Lisa snickers which earn her a glare from her cousin.

“ _ Jennie took Business Statistics, mom.”  _ Seulgi  says.

“ _ Business Statistics. A very wise choice.”  _ Seulgi’s  dad states. “ _ She can fit anywhere. And since she’s very intelligent, she’ll go to places. I really admire that girl. Don’t let her go,  _ _ Jisoo _ _.” _

_ “She’s not my girlfriend.”  _ Jisoo  immediately answers.

Everyone at the table looked at  Jisoo  then laughed. She lifted her head, confused.

“ _ Dude no one said the g word.” _

_ “Yeah, Ji. Dad just said don’t let her go.” _

_ “Speaking of Jennie.”  _ His dad says, wiping the corner of his lips.

_ “We heard what happened in the field.”  _

“ _ Not that again.”  _ Jisoo  buries her face in her palms.

“ _ Have you asked her why she ran?”  _ Her mom asks.

“ _ No. Not yet. We-we haven’t talked about that yet.” _

_ “Well, I’m sure she has a valid reason, dear.”  _ Her mom gave her a comforting smile.

“ _ I also heard that someone hasn’t written her vows yet.” _

_ “Not me. I’m not marrying my high school best friend.”  _ Lisa teased.

“ _ Oh, I thought you like  _ _ Chaeng _ _?”  _ Seulgi’s  mom asks.

_ “Auntie!!” _

“ _ I was just kidding!”  _ She __ laughs.

 

                                                           ----------------------------------

 

_ “ _ _ Seulgi _ _?” _ Jisoo  peaks at her sister’s hotel room.

“ _ Come in!” _

_ “Lisa said you moved the bachelorette party? Is there something wrong?” _

_ “Nothing. I’m just super  _ _ jetlagged _ _  is all.” _

_ “ _ _ Seulgi _ _.”  _ Her sister sternly says.

She sighs and plop ped  herself on her bed.  Jisoo  just watched her sister bury herself on the sheets, and seats beside her.

“ _ Tell me your thoughts, Seul.” _

Seulgi  sits up and rests her head on  Jisoo’s  shoulder .

“ _ I’m scared, Ji.” _

_ “What if I’m not the one she wanted to marry? What if it’s the Senior High version of myself? The one she met years ago? Not the  _ _ worKANGholic _ _  who stays on her office 24/7?” _

_ “You mean the super selfish version? Uh no, I think not that one.” _

_ “She fell in love with that.” _

_ “But she stayed with the one existing now.”  _ Jisoo  faces her sister. “ _ Look at me. What did  _ _ Seungwannie _ _  answer when you asked her to marry her?” _

_ “You know that already.” _

_ “Answer my question.” _

_ “She said yes.” _

_ “She did. She said yes to every version of you, and to the future you.” _

_ “What if I fuck this up, Ji? Jennie will get mad at me.” _

Jisoo  chuckled. “ _ She won’t.” _

_ “She won’t?”  _ She looked at Jisoo.

“ _ She won’t, because if you fuck this up...She’d kill you in a  _ _ heartbeat _ _.” _

_ “Yah!”  _ Seulgi  slaps her thigh. “ _ Don’t say that!’ _

_ “What? It’s true.” _

_ “Stop it!!”  _ Seulgi  whines.

Jisoo  bursts out laughing at the sight of her frustrated sister. 

“ _ Hey!!!”  _ Lisa suddenly appears with a sleepy Jennie on hand. “ _ How come you two are having fun without us!!!?” _

_ “You two get up, we’re going to the shore!! Drinks on me!” _

_ “I’m really not in the mood for alcohol.”  _ Seulgi  frowns.

“ _ Who says we’re getting alcohol? We bought chocolate drinks!!” _

_ “Just like the old times,  _ _ Seulginnie _ _.”  _ Jennie looks at  Seulgi  and gives her a gummy smile.

Seulgi  can feel her tears on the edge of her eyes. She loves Jennie with her whole heart. The  monolid  was there ever since Jennie was  a little girl . Watching her grow  from a little grumpy 3 rd  grader  into the lovely woman she is now making her emotional. She’d do everything she can to not let Jennie get hurt.

She stood up, hugged Jennie and started crying. “ _ My Jendeuk, I love you. Please forgive me if in the future I’ll mess things up. Please, please, please remember I will do my best to protect Seungwan, and you.” _

Jennie hugged her future sister-in-law tight.

“ _ Seulginnie _ _ , stop crying! You’re making me cry!!” _

_ “I’m sorry.”  _ She sniffs. “ _ I just don’t want you to get hurt, because I fuck things up.” _

_ “Shh.”  _ She rubs her back. “ _ I love you; I’ll get mad at you. But I will still love you.” _

She chuckles and gestures  Seulgi  to face her. She wiped the tears escaping on the latter’s eyes. “ _ You raised me,  _ _ Seulginnie _ _. Remember, before  _ _ Jichu _ _  came into our lives, I asked you to read me that book you were reading so that I can sleep. You were so excited, you forgot it was 50 shades of grey.”  _ They both laughed. “ _ And by the time Christian Grey and Anastasia entered the playroom, you started panicking.  _ _ So, _ _  you ended up throwing the book.” _

_ “You were so mad at that time.”  _ Seulgi  mumbles.

“ _ Yes. But you started humming that one song.” _

_ “One last dance.” _

_ “Yes. That. You see, sometimes you mess up, I mean who doesn’t, right?” _

_ “But the important thing is that you fix it.”  _ Jennie finishes her sentence by giving her another gummy smile.

Seulgi  pulls Jennie into another hug.

On the back, Lisa was already a bawling mess. Jisoo looked at her at shook her head.

“ _ Group hug!!!!”  _ Jisoo  shouted, pulling the  crybabies  into a big hug.

“ _ How about me?” _

The four of them looked at the newly arrived guest at the door, holding her luggage.

“ _ Wannie _ _!!!”  _ They all exclaimed, running towards her and giving her a hug.

“ _ Seulgi _ _! You cried already!?” _

_ “A bit.”  _

_ “A bit!? You were a sobbing mess!”  _ Lisa complains.

“ _ Says you.” _

_ “Shut up,  _ _ Jichu _ _.”  _ Lisa sniffs. “ _ I just want to drink my  _ _ choco _ _  while jamming with you guys, not this.” _

_ “Well, what are we waiting for?”  _ Seungwan asks. “ _ Let’s go!” _

_ “Yes!!! You really are my favorite cousin!!” _

_ “Yah!!!”  _ Jisoo  and  Seulgi  snaps.

“ _ New phone who this.” _  She answers, clinging to her new favorite cousin.

They all laughed and started walking their way to the shore.

Jisoo  stops and grabs  Seulgi’s  arm. “ _ Seulgi, hey.” _

_ “Yep, Ji?” _

_ “I”  _ She mumbles. “ _ I just want to tell you that I’ll always be here.” _

_ “I know that, Ji.” _

_ “People may leave. But I won’t. I’ll be here for you, Seul. Even if it means that I have to give up everything, I’ll do it.” _

_ “Stop that. Nothing like that will happen. And I’m your big sister, I should do that for you.” _

“ _ Still. I-” _

_ “Jisoo.” _

_ “I meant it,  _ _ Seulginnie _ _.” _

_ “There’s really no point of arguing with you, eh?” _

_ “No.”  _ She smirks.

“ _ Do that to Jennie.” _

_ “What?” _

_ “Be there for Jennie. If people leave her, stay.” _

_ “You don’t have to tell me that, I already am.” _

Seulgi  smirked. “ _ I always knew you liked Jennie, ever since you saw her picture on  _ _ Wan’s _ _  wallpaper.” _

_ “Shut up. I don’t.”  _

_ “Sure, Jisoo. Convince yourself.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UPDATE. SORRY FOR THE ERRORS, IT'S AO3'S FAULT KSLKSL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS


End file.
